Maelstrom
by ImMyOwnDefender
Summary: Who would have thought that being back in the same town you grew up in would open your eyes to things you never noticed before, or secrets you never knew of until now.


** 1. Wolf Moon **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, but I do own all the OCs in this fanfic, such as Midge, her family, and Sandra. Also I'm sorry if I'm a little rusty, this is my first Teen Wolf fanfic story. Let me know if you like it and if I should continue.**_

**(First Person POV)**

The mirror in my old house is dusky and bleak, but I can still make out the image of the girl in it.

Before I know it her eyes catch mine, and golden hazel light brown eyes catch mine, and her gaze is inquisitive; the girl in the mirror, is not beautiful like some, but has a striking face.

She has a thin, narrow face, with soft, well structured cheekbones, a thin long nose, and a friendly soft, pink mouth with a spare upper lip and full bottom one. Her figure is slim, and sylph-like, that it almost looks like a young girl at the cusp of budding and she has a crown of straight, thick and lush long brown auburn dirty dark blond hair.

I look down at myself and the girl in the mirror mimics the action – I'm wearing a pair of designer black slacks, a black V-neck t-shirt, with slightly rumpled sleeves that reached just above my elbow.

In the center I'm wearing a chain silk sewn-centered necklace, all of which comes together with my leather, Italian black shoes.

I glance at the sink and spot my hairband. I grab it and slip it onto my wrist, I'll need to tie my hair back in a minute anyways.

I give my reflection one last look and sigh, and force a smile at myself.

Today's the first day at Beacon Hills High for me, and I gotta start in the middle of the school year, right after winter break. Joy.

I leave the dingy bathroom, and see my brother, Derek looking at me with his hazel green eyes.

Unlike my looks, which came from both my parents, Derek got his looks from our mom, but his eyes from our dad, while I got my eyes from our mom – something I was proud to inherit.

My twin sister was the same as I was, but she looked more like our parents and the grandparents too.

"First day of school?" Derek mused aloud.

I fight the urge to roll my eyes; my brother has the whole tall dark, handsome and vague angle working for him – supposed to be a real chick magnet.

"Yeah," I say flatly.

"Are you sure…you wanna go through with this?" Derek asked me, and this time I really did roll my eyes, "Back in New York you wanted me to go to school, now you don't? I'm getting mixed signals from you, bro."

Derek's face flashed and stiffened with irritation and embarrassment, "It's just with them back and all…and this town…," his voice trailed off.

"You're such a recluse," I say irritably, "And you're paranoid."

One thing that Derek and I had in common, we both had the same temper, that included anger issues.

While we traded barbs, I went and grabbed my brown leather winter jacket.

"You're damn right I'm paranoid. They come back around the same time that we do? That's not a coincidence," Derek grumbled, "And Laura turning up…the way she did," Derek's voice caught in his throat at the mention of our older sister.

It's been a day since we found her, butchered in half, and it just doesn't feel real. My beautiful older sister, Laura Hale, was dead.

I shake off the feeling and grab my Nine West leather book bag; I have a binder with dividers in there, 3 composition notebooks, some pens and mechanical pencils, and a highlighter. Plus some make up so I can touch up in the girls bathroom, and money for lunch.

I'm officially ready for school now…

"I'm setting off now," I say as I grab my hairband and lift my hands to tie my hair up in a tight ponytail, then grab my helmet.

"You sure you don't need me to give you a ride," Derek asked quietly – sometimes his concern gets annoying, but, after squashing down my attitude, I do find it touching, like now for example.

"I'll be fine, besides, didn't you wanna keep a low profile," I reminded him. Derek sighed but nodded, "Okay. But try to be careful, okay?"

I roll my eyes and nod, "Yeah, sure okay."

Brushing past him, I head out of our rundown house and outside into the cold winter air; I always loved my home, cause it was right in the middle of the woods, like in some kind of fairy tale. It was a house surrounded by thick trees and bushes, leaves.

I walked around back to my red Kawasaki motorbike, put on my helmet, mounted it and put the key in the ignition, revving up the engine.

The bike was a gift from Laura on my 17th birthday, which was at least a few weeks ago, once I got my license.

Ever since the first day I got it, I just couldn't get enough of it after the first ride. And it was a great way to think or just let your mind go blank. It doesn't take me long to get to the campus, and I slow down cause of the oncoming flux of students and pedestrians.

I park my bike at a vacant parking slot, turn off the engine, and remove my helmet.

All I see and smell are students, hormones, and the murmurings and greetings of teens. Though technically, I'm 17 years old, being a werewolf means that I don't age the same way humans do.

I get off my bike and lock it up, and walk away from the parking lot, ignoring the sea of people.

Walking through the school doors, I make my way towards the office, to grab my schedule, and textbooks.

Asking for directions isn't necessary, that's what I have my senses for, so I listen for anything that has to do with the office.

I find where the office is and head that way. It didn't take long for me to get my schedule, and it looked like the first class I had was English then after that History, followed by lunch, Chemistry, Economics, and Algebra.

I read through it, and went in the direction of where my first class would be.

Finding it, like the office wasn't that hard, so I walked in and grab a seat, I end up sitting in a corner.

I take out my notebook pull out a pen, and start to doodle away, until I hear someone slide into the seat in front of me. I looked up and see a kid with short buzz-cut style hair, and lanky build sitting in front of me.

The bell rang loudly and I tried to hide my wince at the loud obnoxious noise.

At that moment the teacher walked in, a short, portly man with glasses, grabbed some chalk and started writing down _Kafka's Metamorphosis, _"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. And I'm sure your eager little minds have already-,"

It was safe to say, I just tuned him out, and I already knew there was a body, and knew who it was.

I fought back a little growl rising in my throat – after 6 years, I come back to this town and once again my family and I are a source of everyone's entertainment…

I looked around and saw a kid with dark shaggy thick hair, and dark brown eyes looking at me in question.

Feeling, my ire rise, I snapped, "What?" I hissed.

And his face quickly flushed and he turned away again. Dick, I thought to myself, and look up front again, as I vaguely heard the teacher say that the police already have someone in custody. Bullshit.

Instead I just opened up my textbook to Kafka and just let my eyes scan through it.

Most of this I already read through back in my old school in New York, so I just grabbed my notebook, and started doodling away some designs.

This was another way I'd lose myself, art.

As a kid I loved painting, and making little arts and crafts, or drawing out little intricate patterns, just something to keep my hands busy.

When I was younger and was bored, wanting something to do, my mom would take a blank sheet of paper, and told me to draw something, without thinking, just draw, sketch and color until the whole page was full.

I think that's part of the reason why I still do it now – it makes me feel closer to her.

I hear the door open as the principal comes in with someone that looks to be a new student; a girl with thick curly brunette hair, fair blemish free skin, and dark eyes.

"Class this is Allison Argent. I trust you'll make her feel welcome," the principal announced then let her get adjusted before walking away.

My hand freezes, and my body stiffens on reflex, as I force my eyes up at the girl, and narrow them.

Derek did warn me that they were back in town.

This just means, I avoid her and be on guard from now on, like Derek suggested.

The rest of English class flies by with me decorating the entire notebook with detailed patterns, and soon the offensive bell rings and I pack stuff back in my bag.

Right as I'm about to get up, I collide into another body, "Woah, hey sorry about that."

I look up and see the kid with the buzz-cut standing in front of me, "Sorry. You okay?" He asked me.

I risked a glance at the Argent girl, and see she's making her way out of the classroom, but then spot the dark haired boy I snapped at for staring earlier, staring at the two of us, eyes filled with that same damned curiosity.

"Yeah. Thanks. You?" I ask in a murmur. The kid smiles a goofy but big smile, "Yeah I'm fine thanks."

And with a last nod back at him, I make my way past him, before he can say anymore to me.

As I leave the classroom, I mentally berate myself: I need to work more on my people's skills, and spend less time with my brother…

I hurriedly make my way to my next class, which is History, and make it right as the bell rings. "Good morning, class," a feminine smooth voice greets us, "I'm Miss Leon, and I'll be filling in for your previous teacher, Mr. Maldonado."

I glance over my shoulder and spot a young looking petite black haired woman with sharp piercing light blue gray ocean eyes. She looks pretty by society's standards, and looks about my height; soft inviting pink lips, touched by dark pink lipstick, long thick mascara coated eyelashes, a thin small but oval shaped face, framed perfectly by long dark black, straight thick hair that fell in waves, reaching her shoulders. Dimples and light freckles sprouting across pink rouged cheeks, and a straight, slanted, curved but average medium sized nose.

She was dressed in a thick black cotton jacket, a blue plain sequin V-neck long sleeved Chiffon blouse, a pair of black designer thick leggings and knee-length boots.

Overall, she was cute enough, and certainly noticeable enough to garner some male attention.

Her lips pucker slightly and it takes me a moment to realize she's staring at me, "Um, Miss…?"

She wants to know my name, so wordlessly I hand her my schedule, which she takes a look at, "Miss Halloran. Please take your seat," she smiles at me.

I do as she asks and watch as she walks up to the board, "I am Ms. Leon, and as I said I'll be filling in for Mr. Maldonado, who has recently left to enjoy his new role as a father. So my goal is to not undo the curriculum he taught you, but to pick up from where he left off at."

Alarm bells go off in my head, and I realize how familiar she looks; I've seen her somewhere before.

And suddenly I remember from where – if she was as young as she looked then the timing was just right, and she was exactly who I thought she was. It was Midge… Derek's ex-girlfriend from high school. "Now I'm going to call out your names and I would like you to raise your hand to let me know you're here please."

She started going down the list alphabetically.

"Allison…Argent," I hear her heart skip a beat, and know she's surprised. Allison, the brunette from my first class raises her hand.

Midge looks up and nods then goes down the list.

"Alexandra Halloran." My last name had been changed when I came here to my father's last name, so I raise my hand, "Here and actually its Sandra," I reply.

She looks up at me – I see her face flash but she and nods, and proceeds.

"Daniel Mahealani." A tall boy with a tan, broad shouldered build, and dark eyes, raises his hand.

"Lydia Martin." A strawberry blond haired girl, who looks like she should be a mannequin standing at a window raises her hand.

"Umm…Mr. Stilinski….?" She approaches the kid's desk, and to my surprise it's the same on with the buzz-cut. But to my amusement she starts asking him how to pronounce his first name. His response to that is, "Just call me Stiles."

"Jackson Whittemore?" Midge calls out and a good looking jock raises his hand, "Here," he calls out.

Midge gets to the bottom of the list and starts, writing on the board again, "So this curriculum will start out relatively simply, just do the reading, and answer the questions at the end of each section, but for now, just get your syllabus signed, and that's the only homework you got for the week." She smiled at all of us.

I stared at her for the longest time, as she jumps into the first lesson of the Italian Renaissance, and I actually find myself liking the class.

"Those are really great shoes," I blink as I hear someone whispering to me, and notice it's the strawberry blond, Lydia.

I look down at my designer shoes and smile slightly, "Thanks." I glance at her outfit, and decide to return a compliment, "That's a great jacket," I comment. Her thick plump lips pull back up into a smile, "Thanks, I'm Lydia," she introduces herself.

"Sandra. Sandra Halloran." I reply.

Lydia looks back at my shoes, "So where'd you get them?" I follow her gaze and smile again, "A local boutique in New York."

She grins at me, "And you're officially my new friend."

I chuckle and glance back at the board as she continues to talk. "So I'm going to go and watch practice tryouts for my boyfriend, you should come."

"Tryouts," I asked as I looked back at her curiously.

"Yeah, Lacrosse tryouts. My boyfriend is the Captain of the Lacrosse team," Lydia answers smugly.

I nod, trying to look at least impressed or interested in the least.

"Cool," I murmur, "Yeah, why not." I say. Besides…I think, that maybe this'll be a chance for me to improve my social skills and at least try to make some friends; I did used to be a really sociable girl.

"Great, meet me outside, and I'll show you the way there," Lydia smiles a simpering smile.

I nod and look back up at the board.

Soon the bell rings, and it takes everything in me not to wince again at the sound – I open my eyes and am staring at the front of the classroom and see Midge staring at me with a perplexed look on her face.

I meet her gaze dead on, and her face looks neutral but when she notices me staring, she gives me an encouraging and confident smile.

I get up, grabbing my bag, and slowly take my time waiting for everyone to leave. Lydia turns around, "Sandra? Aren't you coming to lunch?" She asks. I turn to look at her, "Yeah I'll be there soon, Lydia, thanks."

Lydia nods and leaves me alone with Midge. The door closes and Midge gets up, by the beating of her heart, I can tell she's surprised and anxious about seeing me.

She's in front of me and throws her arms around me, taking me by surprise.

It takes me a moment to return her embrace.

Out of everyone in Beacon Hills, Midge and her family were the only ones knew about my family.

"Oh my god, I can't believe its you," she whispers to me as she pulls away to look at my face, "And so grown," she says with a big smile.

I feel a grin spreading across my face, and I feel relief flood through me at seeing a familiar face.

"I can't believe you're teaching here," I say excitedly, "You didn't strike me as the teaching type." I chuckled as I remembered the last time I saw Midge; back when I was still a kid, and Midge was in high school, she was with the popular crowd.

She was actually in my brother's school year, and graduating class.

Midge shrugged and chortled sweetly, "Yeah. Well, we all need work, and you remember how much I used to love history," she reminded me.

I nodded, remembering full well, that Midge was the complete opposite of Derek in his teen years. He hated school, but Midge was the opposite, she loved it, and she always did well in all her classes.

She was involved in student council, and the girl's soccer team as a sport, and she also tried debate team too.

"So…what are you doing back here?" Midge asked as she leaned against her desk.

"We came back to…well, you remember that body in the woods?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded once, and I see her face grow stormier.

"It was Laura," I murmur softly.

And I see her whole face fall, "Oh my god...," she whispers to herself, and her hand reaches up and touches her lips sadly, "Sandra I'm so sorry," she whispers to me.

I nodded gratefully for that – no one knows that it's my sister, but at least one person does now, and offered their condolences for it.

That at least showed me that someone out there doesn't look at us like we're entertainment, unintentionally that is.

"Thanks," I say quietly and appreciatively.

Midge is just as distraught as I am, so I walk up to her and give her another hug, sliding my arms around her lithe trim waist.

She hugs me back tightly, and rubs my back, "Are you okay?" She asks me. I sigh and pull back a little to look at her, "I guess. As okay as I can be," I shrug a little in spite myself, putting my brave face on again.

Midge nods understandingly, and I know she can relate to how I'm feeling a little at least.

Laura and Midge were each other's best friends, but then again, Midge was close to the family in general, including to myself, and my twin.

And it was even way before, she became Derek's girlfriend, and that friendship stayed long after they broke up, all the way up until the fire that is.

Out of all of Derek's girlfriends, I liked Midge the most, because it was easier to be around her, without having to hide from her and lie all the time about it.

Throughout the remainder of lunch, Midge and I talk and catch up; she shares her lunch with me, while we eat, she tells me what she's been up to – graduating, working part time and full time jobs, college, university, traveling, a lab tech job in the Anthropology department of her University campus, getting her own apartment, and then being recommended for a job here, and Midge already accomplished a lot.

In turn I tell her about everything I've been up to; going to school up in New York, discovering art as my talent and hobby, being on the track team back home, getting my license, then getting Kawasaki motorbike as a gift from Laura.

It didn't occur to me until later, that she hadn't asked about Derek once in our conversation, and part of me did find that odd.

Before we know it the bell rings, signaling that lunch is over. Unfortunately.

I get up and Midge is scribbling something on a piece of paper, "Here," she offers me the paper with her number on it, both for home and cell, "Call me anytime."

I smile at her and nod, taking the paper into my hands, "Thanks, Midge." She smiles back at me but it falters as I notice her eyes flashing again.

"What's up?" I ask her, "What's wrong, Midge?"

She swallows and I can hear her heart actually give out a stutter, "Please, don't tell Derek," she pleads to me.

It looked like she didn't want me to tell Derek, that I saw her, but then it dawns on me and I remember the reason they broke up. According, Uncle Peter and Laura, Derek had cheated on her.

I nod once and pat her shoulder, then head off to my next class.

Looks like my next class was Chemistry with Harris.

I leave the classroom, with Midge to her thoughts, and find myself in Chemistry with a stuck up overbearing teacher with gelled short dark hair, pale, dissecting cold eyes, thin rimmed glasses, and sharp nose.

And as luck would have it I'm seated next to some guy named Greenburg, who kept hitting on me throughout the period.

But at least the Argent girl wasn't here.

Who was here though was Danny Mahealani, Stiles, Scott, and some guy named Jackson Whittemore.

Chem class could not finish fast enough before I bolt from that room and to Economics.

The class…sounded fun. Once the teacher walked in. Mr. Finstock, also known as the Lacrosse Coach, and P.E teacher. The guy looked like he was on a constant caffeine rush, and never crashed.

But at least he accomplished a task here; he got me to laugh cause he kept picking on Greenburg~

It was official aside from English, and History, this was my new favorite class.

Still I think next semester, I'll take an art class as an elective.

And soon Econ was over, regrettably, with the Coach enthusiastically reminding everyone to do the reading for homework.

It's actually a relief to me that I've finally reached my last class, and made it through the day at last.

Algebra, my last class for the day, has now become my least favorite, the only added perk is that, its got Lydia in it…and that McCall kid, who I snapped at in my first class for staring.

As luck would have it I'm seated next to Lydia, and she turns to me, "So you are coming over to watch my boyfriend's team and the practices right?" She stares at me expectantly, and I feel that I'm forced to make a decision now, "I said I would didn't I?" I pointed out with a smirk.

Lydia smirks back, "And that also means you'll come to the party on Friday, right?"

"Party?" I asked, turning to look at her in mild surprise. I was being invited to a party? By the school's Queen Bee…?

Well now…, that was unusual but nice.

"Uh, I just need to ask if I can go first, and besides, I can think of a reason why I can't go," I pointed out with a quick smirk.

"Oh and why not?" Lydia asked with a smirk of her own.

"I don't have anyone to go with as my date," I answered her obviously. And when I did, I instantly regretted it, and Lydia's smirk grew, "Who do you think you're talking to? I am the girlfriend of the Star and Captain of the Lacrosse team, duh. I can introduce you to all the hottest, and single most eligible bachelors on the team."

I let out a slight groan, "Anyone but Brian or Greenburg," I grumble loud enough for her to hear.

She lets out a giggle, "Okay agreed. That's already 2 you've shut down. Why do I get the feeling that finding a date for you won't be easy?" Lydia smirks as she says this.

"Cause it is…?" I answer, "And besides, you don't even know my type. What if there's no guy at this school that I like," I ask.

"No guy…?" Lydia asked, "So is that your way of saying you don't like anyone here?"

"I just got here," I point out obviously, "I haven't had time to settle and get to know everyone here yet."

Lydia's lips pucker thoughtfully, "So if there's no guy here that you do like…? And since I don't know your type, so as your friend I should…then what is your type? I mean unless, you prefer a different type," she says as the bell rings and the class gathers up their stuff.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked mildly curious.

Lydia arches a brow at me, and explains. "I mean unless its not guys you prefer, and you prefer girls instead…"

I give her a long look, "Do I really look like the kind of girl, who's gay?" I asked her flatly.

Lydia huffs and rolls her eyes, "Well, if you are, its fine, I mean Danny's gay, and nobody here minds. So it's okay if you are," she points out, "I mean there's this new girl Allison Arg-,"

I cut her off right there, "You wish. Please," I say flatly. The day I make friends with an Argent is the day there's no gravity.

"What? Not your type?" Lydia asks me. "No," I say, "Besides, what makes you think I like guys or girls," I tease playfully.

Her mouth drops open at that, and I know what she's thinking~

"I prefer men, not boys," I chuckle playfully. Lydia's face looks priceless, and she laughs and nudges me, "You almost had me going there," she shoves my shoulder playfully, "That's a good one though."

It was true though; I always did like older guys, like the seniors back in my old high school.

I even remember my first crush – it was on one of Derek's best friends from the basketball team. But he probably didn't know I exist or only saw me as a little sister, just like the rest of his guy friends did.

As I followed her out of the school and to the Lacrosse field, I idly found myself wondering whether or not that boy was still here…?

Lydia and I finally made it to the Lacrosse field, where she snaps me out of my musings, and introduces me to her new friend. "Sandra, this is my new best friend, Allison Argent. Allison this is my other new best friend, Sandra Halloran."

The coffee colored brunette gives me a shy smile, "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Allison," she holds her hand out.

I stare at her then at her hand, and slowly shake it, "I know. You're in my English class. And my History…and Econ," I say, "And likewise, thanks," I say politely, forcing a smile.

Allison smiles at me and shakes my hand, and we start chatting, well, they do, but Lydia, bless her heart, does her best to make me feel included.

We take our seats on the bleachers and watch the practice tryouts.

Coach is there, so I know this'll be fun to watch now~ I feel a grin spreading across my face again.

I sit down on Lydia's left, while Allison sits on her right, as we watch the players. While we're watching, I can hear the coach assigning that McCall kid, as goalie – his funeral…

"Try not to take any in the face," the coach advises him with a grin.

I was right.

"Come on! Let's go~!" The coach is already fired up.

McCall gets into position but occasionally steals glances over in our direction; this time I can tell it's not me he's staring at.

"Who's that?" Allison asks Lydia.

Lydia hums and glances in goalie's direction, "Him?" Lydia follows Allison's stare, "I'm not sure who he is…Why?" she asks her.

I see Scott looking over at us, tilting his head to the side, as Allison replies, "He's in my English class." Scott stares at us, and I find this to be just a little odd. It's almost like…like he can hear us.

The referee blows the whistle, and the kid grabs his head, and grunts painfully.

I stare at him, and feel my eyes slowly widen – he could hear us the entire time. But to be sure I take in the scents surrounding me, making sure that Lydia and Allison don't notice.

I just confirmed it. The kid's been bitten and by the looks of it the bite took. The first player hurls the ball at Scott, and he takes one to the head.

My lips curve upwards, and despite he situation, this is pretty funny from where I'm sitting.

He gets himself up and looks ready to get back into the game.

The next player hurls their ball, and he catches that one…and the next one, and the next one, and the one after that.

Okay, so hearing and sensitivity to sounds. Check.

Reflexes. Big check there.

"He looks like he's pretty good," Allison comments with a grin.

Lydia nods looking impressed, "He's really good."

I get up and walk down the bleachers, to where his friend, Stiles is. Maybe he can answer some questions for me.

"Hey," I say as I sit down next to him.

He glances over at me, "Hey. Sandra right?" I nod, "Yup, Sandra Halloran. And you're Stiles, yeah?"

The teen gives me a smile and nods, "Yeah that's me."

"So, is your friend normally that good…?" I ask him curiously, while watching the Captain, Jackson, and Lydia's boyfriend, run right at Scott to hurl a killer curveball. Well, this won't be pretty at all.

"Well, he's been practicing over the summer," Stiles answered lamely, but I get the feeling that even he doesn't know.

And right at that moment, Scott surprises everyone by catching it…!

I smirk as Stiles shoots up to his feet and whoops, cheering on Scott, but he's not the only one, I hear Lydia get to her feet and cheer on Scott too.

Well, now this really did get ugly.

And it'll get even uglier when the full moon is here. I look up at Stiles and he's still cheering, "That's my friend!"

Nice way to end the day…

**(Third Person POV)**

The Next day

"I don't know what it was man. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott and Stiles make their way over the small stream, "And that's not the only weird thing," Scott goes on.

"I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear," he listed off, "Smell things…"

He certainly remembered hearing that new girl, Sandra growl, and a strange musky but earthy smell coming from her.

Stiles smirks, "Like what?" He snickered.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket," Scott answered.

Stiles scoffed and searched his pockets, "I don't even have any mint mojito gum," he mumbled, then paused only to pull out a stick of it.

He looked up at Scott scrunching his face slightly in surprise and confusion, while Scott threw his hands up in a 'you-see?' motion.

So maybe there was something up with his buddy.

Stiles just moved after him, as they kept on walking, "So all this started with a bite?" And Sandra's words came back to him, "Has he always been that good…?" He remembered her question, and how her voice had a certain edge to it.

"What if its like an infection," Scott asked nervously looking down at the ground, "Like my body's filling up with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" He suggested.

"You know what I actually think I've heard of this," Stiles said scratching his chin in thought, "It's a different kind of infection."

"Are you serious?" Scott stopped walking and looked back at him. "Yeah," Stiles nodded. "I think it's called Lycanthropy."

Scott's eyes were wide, "What's that? Is that bad?" He asked frantically.

"Oh yeah it's the worst, but it only happens once a month," Stiles explained.

Scott blinked, "Once a month," he asked skeptically. Stiles nodded again, "Mm-hm. On the night of the full moon," he smirked quickly, then let out a little mock howl.

His friend's shoulders sagged and he gave Stiles a playful shove, who laughed, "Hey you're the one who heard a wolf howling," he reminded him.

"But there's something seriously wrong with me," Scott said frantically.

"I know," Stiles said enthusiastically, "You're a werewolf. Grrrr," he growled waving his hands around jokingly.

Scott gave him a flat stare, and Stiles chuckled, "Okay obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, cause Friday's a full moon," Stiles admitted.

His best friend stopped then looked down at the dried up patches of leaves everywhere, "No, I could've sworn, this was the place where the body was, and the deer came running," he said looking around then crouched down, "And I dropped my inhaler."

He started brushing some of the leaves aside.

"Maybe the killer moved the body," Stiles suggested.

"If he did, I sure hope he left my inhaler behind. Those things are like $80," Scott mumbled, then looked back down.

Stiles jerked slightly in surprise, when he saw an older dangerous looking roguish guy, dressed in a black leather jacket, but that wasn't the only thing that surprised him. It was that girl, Sandra. She was standing right behind him.

He quickly tapped Scott's shoulder to get his attention.

The guy came forward menacingly, "What are you doing here?" He demanded calmly.

Sandra stayed back, looking neutral. Stiles stared at her then scratched his head, as the man was now standing a few feet from them. "This is private property," he said tersely.

When Scott didn't say anything, Stiles did, "Sorry man we didn't know," his eyes strayed toward Sandra. What was she doing here with a guy like that?

"Yeah we were just lookin' for something, but…," Scott trailed off, as the man raised his brows up sharply, "uh..," Scott was cut off by the guy tossing his inhaler to him leisurely, which Scott caught, and looked down at.

Stiles was still staring at the guy as he walked back up to Sandra, who didn't look at either of them, instead her eyes were on the guy they just encountered.

"Yeah well, I'm gonna get to work," Scott murmured lowly to Stiles. Right then Stiles remembered who the guy was, "Dude," he stopped Scott, "That was Derek Hale." He said firmly, "You remember right, he's only like a few years older than us," Stiles reminisced.

Scott frowned, "Remember what?"

Stiles glanced back at Derek and Sandra who had already walked off together, then back at Scott, "His family," he said obviously, "They all burned alive in a fire like 10 years ago."

Scott was silent for a moment, "Wonder what he's doing back," he asked.

Stiles shrugged, "Wonder what he's doing with Sandra?" Stiles said. Scott stared at him, "You think they're…like together? Or something?"

Stiles frowned and shook his head, "Nah, man I don't think so. He doesn't really seem like her type." Then he turned and walked off, with Scott stealing another glance back at them.

For him they both smelled a bit off.

**(First Person POV)**

"You know those kids?" Derek asked me as we neared our house.

I shrug, "I've seen them, but know, personally I don't know them," I answered, lifting my shoulders up in a shrug.

"That kid with the inhaler," Derek started out, "He's been bitten," he finished, and I nod, "It was the Alpha then," I reasoned. Derek nods at that, "He goes to your school, maybe you can keep an eye out on him," he suggested.

"Maybe," I reply casually.

We lapse into silence as we step inside our house again – I hate being here.

"Derek," I break the silence, and he turns to look at me, "Yeah," he asks. I square my shoulders and straighten up, "I got invited to a party," I say boldly, "By this girl, Lydia Martin," I add.

Derek's brows are lifted up, and his face looks blank, "Okay."

I fight the urge to roll my eyes, always so damn vague and cryptic. And just when I don't think he'll say anymore, Derek surprises me by what he says next, "You should go." He says calmly, that I turn to look at him in surprise, "Really?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah. You're only a teenager once right? So, go. You deserve to have some kind of normal life," he says, and I can feel myself nodding.

"Just let me know the address, in case I need to get you there or pick you up," he told me as he went to go sit down on the couch.

I smile at him and nod, "Sure. Thanks, bro."

"So…you never told me how did your first day of school go? Or what happened today," Derek asked me, as I go to sit across from him.

Yesterday when I got home from my first day, Derek was out until dark and I was already tired, and we were too busy thinking about the hunters, the Alpha, and Laura.

"It was good. I got some good classes. Okay teachers. I made some friends," I say nonchalantly.

"Like Lydia," Derek states with a nod, "She nice?" He asked casually, and I can see he's trying to be an involved big brother.

This does make the corners of my lips twitch upwards in a smile, "Yeah. She can be…she's the Queen Bee, you know," I shrug, "So…yeah," I finish awkwardly.

Derek smiles a little and nods, "Great…so what happened today?"

I shrug, "Same was what happened yesterday. Same boring first period English with a teacher that walks like a penguin and even looks like the Penguin," I snort.

Derek scoffs, and lets out a little snicker; this was something we bonded over, we both hated school with a passion.

"And what about the rest of your classes," Derek asks with a chuckle, and I smile and begin telling him, "My history class is fun. We started on the Italian Renaissance," I start out, and Derek nods and leans back against the couch a little, "I got lunch after that. Then Chemistry with Scarecrow." Derek smirking crookedly at that, "Then there's Econ with my new favorite teacher, the Joker," I snicker as I stretch languidly, "The only one who's normal is my Algebra teacher. He's pretty nice. But overall, my school looks like Gotham with no Batman," I finish.

My brother just stares at me with a crooked smirk, and shakes his head, "You and your comics."

I frown, "Hey, I'm not a comic book fan…I just like to draw them," I mumble. Derek chuckles, "Right, you're the one who drew on the inside of all your textbooks back in middle school."

Seriously what was wrong with being a comic book artist, and comic book fan~! So I doodled and drew them out so what?

"I gotta have a hobby. Sides' Art's said to be really therapeutic to overcome trauma," I shrug defensively, "And considering the situation we're in, I need about as much self-therapy as I can give myself."

Derek's smirk freezes and drops slightly, "Right." It grows quiet between us again, until I break the silence again – I don't like awkward silences, "Listen, I'm starving, so I'm gonna go out and grab something to eat," I announce as I start heading towards the door.

I hear my brother hum quietly in agreement. I look over my shoulder to look at him, "So you want anything?"

He nods, "Sure. I'm not picky, so whatever you're having, I don't mind."

Nodding once, I step out into the chilling air, and get to my bike, put on my helmet and drive off through the woods and onto the road.

On the way there, I think about what to get for dinner; maybe some Chinese takeout would be okay. I don't think Derek would mind if I got that instead of pizza, he really isn't that picky of an eater, he'll eat it if it's edible.

So making up my mind I go to a place called the Dragon Palace, and get some food to go.

Noodles. Orange chicken. Eggrolls. The works.

While waiting for my order to be ready, I go and sit in an empty booth, and search my pockets for spare cash.

I looked around the dimly lit restaurant, until I heard my order being served. Getting up, I made my way to the counter, with the money ready and in my hand. "Your order's all ready," a young and pretty looking Asian girl says with a sociable smile, "Thank you and come again," she says, as I slip her the money, "Thanks," I say with a little smile of my own.

Upon closer inspection, I see that the girl might be in her late teens, and is close to my age.

She takes the money and looks down, then back up at me, "Um, I'm sorry ma'am, but you're a dollar short," she says anxiously.

I nod and search my pockets, "Weird," I mumble, "I was sure I had enough." They're empty. Shit, I cursed inwardly.

My eyes meet hers, "I'm sorry but I don't have anymore in my pocket," I explained to her.

She bites her lip and glances over her shoulder, as if to see if her boss or anyone was watching. Glancing back at me she leans closer, "That's okay, but…," she looks at me pleadingly, "I get it, but if I'm caught I can lose my job," she said to me nervously.

I feel a stab of guilt and sympathy – I don't want her losing her job cause of my mistake or anything.

"Well…, maybe I could talk to your boss and I can work it off or something…?" I offer.

She ponders this and is about to answer until a deep low voice gets our attention, "Excuse me, Miss…?"

I glance over my shoulder and blink slowly; the owner of the voice is a young man who looks like he's my brother's age, with dark brown almost smoldering dark eyes, light brown hair on the top, that darkens as it goes down, a straight pointed nose, a spare upper lip, and a full bottom one. He has a firm jawline, and prominent chin, sprinkled with flecks of what looks to be a beginning of a stubble, and he looks to be rather fit, and athletic, very tall. He's dressed in a pair of jeans, dark blue t-shirt, and black leather jacket.

Overall he looks handsome enough to be the ideal star of every girl's fantasy of a Greek god, or something, and I know that for a fact, cause he's just my type.

"You dropped this," he said holding out a dollar for me.

I stare at him for a little too long and nod dumbly, "…." Call me crazy, but there's something familiar about him, like I've seen him before from somewhere.

It's his eyes.

I know I've seen them before somewhere.

"Thanks," I say as he approaches me and hands the dollar to the girl at the counter, who nods her head gratefully.

"It's no problem," he gives me a smile, and now I'm sure I've seen him before. I take the bag, while staring at him, "So does my knight in leather jacket have a name," I flirt mildly.

He chuckles as he and I walk together, "Caleb. Caleb Elias," he introduces himself holding his hand out.

That's when I remember where I recognized him from – he was a friend of Derek's from high school, aka. My secret crush!

"Caleb," I smiled widely, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Sandra. Sandra Halloran."

His face goes blank, and then he blinks, and grins at me, "Sandy? Wow, look at you," he compliments as his eyes look ready to pop out of their sockets, "You changed a lot. You got taller, and…," his voice trails off as the rest of the sentence catches in his throat.

I feel myself grinning; one of the best things about being a werewolf is I can hear, see, smell and sense things no one else can, and that includes, interest, arousal, and attraction.

And right now I could smell and sense all of the above on him, so I did get hotter after the 6 years of being away~

"Yeah," I chuckle at him, "I got cuter," I smirked impishly. Caleb chuckled as we headed outside, "Well you look really good. I'm glad to see you again," he commented as we walked to my bike.

"Thanks you look great too," I reply.

We made it to my bike and I put it in a compartment to keep from losing it. "So you ride motorbikes?" Caleb asked me, "Yeah, I got my license back in New York, and it was a gift from Laura…," my stomach gives a lurch at that.

Caleb seems to sense this and nodded, "How is she by the way?" I frown but remind myself that the body had yet to be identified so there's no way he could know, but it didn't change the fact that I still did.

"She's…yeah…," I answered tersely.

He stuffs his hands in his pockets, "I'm sorry…," I looked up at that. "You know about the fire….and your family…"

Right, that's the only thing that anyone is sorry for, for now. "Thanks…," we fall into a pregnant silence, and I'm looking at my own feet.

"How's Derek?" Caleb breaks through the quiet, and I'm just a little more than grateful for that, "He's…alright. He's Derek. Always been the tough guy. Nothing can really get him down now."

I feel the need to change the subject, so I do, "So what have you been doing with yourself these days lately?"

Caleb smiles, "I worked as a police officer, then a deputy, I made detective. I work at the police department."

Well, how about that – my guy's a cop~ "Good job," I smirk at him, "You've been busy."

He chuckles and ducks his head down, "Yeah," his ears start to turn red, and I can't help but still find that cute, can't believe he still does that~

I look around to see how dark it's getting, and am reminded of the time, "Well I really need to get going. I'll see you later though right?" I ask hopefully. Call me whatever you want, but I still feel the same way I felt 6 years ago.

"Yeah, definitely, let me give you my number. Call me whenever you're in trouble," he winked at me playfully.

He put his number in my cell, and I got on my bike, after putting my helmet on, and drove off feeling better than I ever had in a long time…

Friday

The days that followed afterwards, had been a blur and before I knew it, it was Friday; Wednesday I went to class, then after school I went to visit my uncle Peter alone. Thursday, I went shopping with Midge, to help me get ready for Lydia's party. All the while I was thinking of a way to get close to Scott, to help him since Friday was the full moon. Friday, had actually started off good, then became awkward. Scott seemed to want to avoid me, but Stiles kept trying to get a seat next to me – like he was practically burning with a question, or questions.

It was Chemistry where he sat down abruptly next to me. Even Mr. Harris noticed, "Not with your usual musketeer today Mr. Stilinski? Now you're trying to recruit a third?"

The class laughed, and I shook my head. Class had begun and Stiles moved closer to me, "How do you know Derek Hale?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes, "Boy you sure get straight to the point don't you?" I scoff sarcastically under my breath.

"Let me tell you something, the sarcasm shtick is my thing, so you don't get to use it. Now answer my question. Are you his girlfriend? Gal pal? Friend with benefit? What?" I look at him wrinkling my nose; that's disgusting, even if he wasn't my brother, that's still gross to me, "Are you high? One question at a time?" I grumble.

"Okay, how do you know Derek Hale?" He persists stubbornly.

I sighed loudly, "We go way back," I grumbled under my breath. Stiles huffs, "Cryptic, you always like that?"

"Are you always like this?" I quip tartly.

"Like what?" Stiles asked innocently.

I shrug, "Oh I don't know. Annoying? Hyperactive? Judgmental? Jumping down people's throats and jumping to conclusions," I list cleverly.

He gives me a look, "So that's a no on the girlfriend/lover thing yeah?"

"That's a gross…really gross understatement," I retort and get back to jotting down some lab notes.

"So's that a yes or a no?" Stiles asks narrowing his eyes at me curiously, and I give him a flat look at that question, "And you're supposed to be smart," I scoff.

"Well then would you say I'm smart enough to want to ask you to come with me to Lydia's party as my date," Stiles asks with a boyish grin.

I glance at him in surprise, and raise my brows at him, "Did you just ask me out?" I remember Derek suggesting I get close to one of them to keep an eye on them, and Stiles is a close friend of Scott's so this might be it.

Stiles smirks at me impishly, "Now who's not smart," he teased. I feel myself smirking back – I gotta give this guy his props, he's got proxy, "Tonight 7, I'm coming over and you can drive us to Lydia's," I say confidently as the bell rings, and I get up leaving him to gape up at me then it breaks into a giant grin, "You got it," he calls after me.

Looks like I just got a date~

The rest of the day goes by and soon school's over, and I drive off back to the Hale house, to get ready for my date and the party.

Derek's not home by the time I get back and I'm not that much surprised. I go grab the new shopping bags and take out the outfit I've chosen for the party, and walk to the bathroom to change.

I picked out a blank tank top and a red t-shirt with floral see-through laces and patterns on it, the tank top is visible and I go and put on my black nylon leggings and knee-length boots.

Staring at my reflection in the mirror, I think of what to do to my hair, and decide to braid it to the side and sling it over my shoulder. A few strands fall framing my face and I decide that I look cute enough. The last finishing touch is my make up and I'm ready to go.

I grab my black leather jacket and put it on and go outside to my bike.

Putting on my helmet I drive off to where I remember Stiles' house was – I remember the address he gave me, and I follow his scent.

I arrive at his house in no time, and go to knock on the door.

It's answered by an older male with light eyes, and a kind face, whom I realize must be his father, "Hi. Um I'm Sandra, I'm supposed to go to a party with Stiles. He here?"

He blinks then smiles at me, "Ah right, you must be the girl he was telling me, he had a date with tonight. Come on in." He invites me in and I follow him. "Stiles," he hollers, "Your date's here." We walk into the living room, and I hold my breath as I see, Caleb there with Stiles, "For the last time I can't give out anymore information on the body Stiles," Caleb says with a low groan.

I snicker, as Stiles looks put out by this, "But Cay come on man," he whines. Caleb shakes his head, and relents, "They might have found animal hairs on the body that's all I know," he states then turns and he pales at seeing the Sheriff there, "Um,…hey," he said awkwardly.

The Sheriff gives him a flat long look and shakes his head, and I swallow back a giggle.

Caleb notices me and smiles, "Hi Sandra, how are you?" He's hoping to distract us and buy himself some time~ "I'm good," I answer. The Sheriff clears his throat, and excuses himself, "Caleb please come with me. You kids enjoy yourself, I'm gonna go and talk to Caleb about not giving away information," he says sternly and Caleb's expression deflates as he follows after Mr. Stilinski.

Stiles and I are alone so I walk up to him, "Are you ready?" I chuckle. Stiles smiles and nods, "Yup, you look great by the way."

He walks me out of the living room and past the kitchen, where I see Caleb and wave to him. He gives me a smile, and nods in my direction.

As we make it outside, Stiles leads me to his jeep, and opens the door for me, "I saw that by the way," he smirks at me.

I put on my best innocent look as I climb in, "Saw what?" I say curiously.

"The way you were looking at my buddy Caleb," he grins, "You're crushing on him, just like every other girl that ever meets him does," he jokes while climbing and closing the door.

I shrug, feeling a small pang, "So? You got a crush on Lydia, but you asked me out," I pointed out smartly as he revs up his Jeep and we drive off to Lydia's house.

Stiles grows quiet, "Touché," he gives in and I smile to myself, "So what were you guys talking about anyways?" I ask.

"The body," Stiles replies, "The one thing that's been on everybody's mind since it was found," he says obviously.

It doesn't take us long to get there and Stiles and I walk through a throng of people. I look up at Lydia's house and shake my head – this is a mansion, not a house.

I follow after Stiles and get introduced to a girl named Harley; she seemed nice enough.

Awhile later, Scott arrives with Allison, and I feel my mood spoil slightly, but don't show it. I unexpectedly run into Lydia when I try and avoid being seen by Allison. Lydia, who was absent her boyfriend Jackson, pulled me aside, "Hey, you look really good," she looked down at me and surveyed my outfit, making me look down at it too.

I nod once, "Thanks, so do you," I say with a smile.

"So you want a drink?" Lydia asked me. I shake my head, "No thanks, my date's getting me one right now," I answer politely with a smile.

Lydia nodded, "So you did come with someone? Who?" She asked with a smile. "Stiles," I shrug, "One of the players on the team."

The strawberry blond nodded, "Great. See? There's plenty of guys lining up to date you."

I shrug again once, "This is just a friendly date." I explain.

Lydia looked like she got it, "Not the right guy," she guessed. I nod slowly, "I told you I liked someone older," I mumble.

She nodded then spotted Jackson, and went to go spend time with him, and I found my chance to slip away to go find Stiles. He was at the snack table talking to Harley, so I go and join them.

Soon Stiles glanced at me and smiled, "You wanna dance?" He asked me, offering his hand. I nodded, "Yeah sure." I took his hand and led him out to the floor.

We danced and had a good time, laughing, talking, and joking around.

It was then I noticed something wrong; Scott looked like he was in pain, and was starting to pull away from Allison.

Looks like the full moon was having it's effect on him.

"Is he okay?" I asked Stiles, who turned to look at Scott, "I don't know. He doesn't look good though. I'll be right back, I'll just go and check on him."

He left me alone and that was when I smelled another scent here. I turned around and saw Derek standing next to the doghouse.

Scowling, I made my way through the crowd and to him, "And you're here because…?" I asked.

"Keeping an eye on the newly-bitten," Derek answered, "And it's the full moon," he glanced at me sharply, "How are you feeling?" I glare at him slightly offended, "I'm fine. I have perfect control over myself."

Derek's eyes followed Scott so I turned around to look at him too, he just left the party with Allison following after him. My brother fought back a growl, "I'll see you at home then."

"What I can't come?" I demanded sharply.

"Do you want to," Derek asked me, and I nodded curtly, "Yeah." He nodded back and relented, "Alright then. But first we just gotta take care of one thing." He leaned over and whispered a plan to me on how to lure Scott over to us.

I sent a quick message to Stiles that I was heading home and would come and pick up my motorbike tomorrow, and followed Derek outside, where Allison was. "Hey Allison," Derek called out with a smile.

She turned around to look at us, "I'm a friend of Scott's, he asked me to make sure you got home," Derek said with the same smile.

I smiled at Allison, "Hey Allison," I waved at her once. She smiled back, "Hey Sandra, did you have fun," she asked as she followed Derek and I to his black Camaro.

We all climbed into his car, and while Allison sat in the front I made sure to keep her talking while working to distract her from her missing jacket.

Derek and I dropped her off, and Allison smiled at us, "Thanks for the ride. See you Monday then."

I nodded and grin at her brightly, "Sure. Take care," I said then as she left I turned to my brother, "Let's go," I said flatly.

I hated the Argents just as much as he did.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Derek mumbled under his breath and sped away from the house like a bat out of hell.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked me, and I nodded, "Yeah," I said and pulled out Allison's jacket.

We grow quiet and I steal a glance at Derek, then bite my lip, "You know…I ran into some familiar faces here," I said quietly.

Derek hummed with interest, "Like who?"

"Caleb. You know Caleb Elias," I answer.

He blinks and smirks slightly, "Caleb…who was on my basketball team?" Derek asked.

I nod with a fond smile, remembering how he used to come over to see Derek.

"Anyone else?" He asked, and my mind goes to Midge, and I remember her words, "No. No one," I say lightly.

Derek grows quiet after that, and I smell disappointment coming off of him. Soon we reach the woods, and follow Scott's scent I hang the jacket and Derek hides. I go and join him and we wait.

As Scott gets closer Derek goes after him, and I'm about to follow until I hear noises and footsteps. Then the scent of gunpowder and weapons assault my senses…Argent.

And by the looks of it he brought his friends with him.

I go to my brother and I see Scott pinned against a tree by Derek – looks like he picked up their scent too, "They're already here," he whispers. "Derek we gotta move," I said lowly.

He nods and grabs Scott's arm, "We need to move," he says.

I'm about to go off in the direction of the Hale house, "You know where to meet," I whisper so only Derek can hear me. He nods once and drags Scott behind him, and we split off; I go back to the house, and Derek and Scott go and avoid the hunters.

I get home and slip inside, then go to the burnt down living room and sit on the couch. Some weekend this was.

It doesn't take long for Derek to come back. "Where's Scott?" I ask looking up at him.

"Home," Derek answered. I nodded once, and wring my fingers together, "So what now?"

Derek sighed, "He knows now, and he just met the hunters, I don't expect him to be fine. And he thinks either one of us did this to him," he scoffed rolling his eyes.

I snorted and lean back, "And he's in love with a hunter's daughter."

I smirk ruefully, "So how long do you think it'll take for him to figure out who he's dating?"

Derek shrugged, but he looked distracted, so I let him have his peace, and decide to turn in for bed – I was tired anyways. Better to just sleep this whole night off… Too bad when I wake up, none of this will be a dream like I wished.

. /tumblr_lv127orD3F1qbk8z2o1_

.

.

.

-3w9Ks5bNBJ4/U2nUYYpSeDI/AAAAAAAABLs/dtMWLthzows/s512/Shailene%2520Woodley%2520Hairstyle%


End file.
